she's killing me with a smile, really?
by i-love-u-4eva-and-always
Summary: Eddie kissed Nina, and Patricia is not happy. So he has to win her back... With a help of a few friends... and a song or two. Review.
1. how could he?

"Patricia! Patricia, come back!" Eddie screamed at me.

But I couldn't, I just couldn't. Because he had made the impossible, possible. He had made all my walls crumble, by just looking at me, he had got through all my walls, knocked them all down one by one and broke the heart in the middle. How? Did you just ask me how? Isn't it obvious? He had done **IT!** He **KISSED** her! The one girl he promised me he'd never fall for. The one girl I was jealous of (although I'd never actually admit it). The girl who was apparently in love with his roommate! The girl he was supposed to protect! The girl he was bound to, **FOREVER! **The chosen one... **NINA MARTIN!**

**This is just the first chapter of a Peddie story. But I wont continue unless I get enough feedback because I don't see the point on creating a story if no one is interested. So review, please. For the love of Peddie. **


	2. what happened?

**Thanks to all who reviewed, and to ReaderGirl98 who reviewed over pm. I also forgot to the disclaimer last time so here it is: I do not own House of Anubis. Anyway on with the story enjoy.**

Patricia P.O.V.

*flashback*

/ "Hey Eddie can I borrow the new sick puppies cd?" I said, I really wanted on my I-pod and it hadn't come out in the U.K yet, Eddie had one though, a gift from his cousin, back in America. I walked into the living room, and they were... KISSING! (Excuse me whilst I PUKE!) but as soon as i spoke they whipped around to face me. "Eddie? Nina? But... but... you promised!" i practically screamed in his face. /

I ran upstairs with Eddie screaming at me. "Patricia! Patricia, come back!" **(A/N that's from chapter 1) **As soon as I opened my wooden door i jumped on my bed, for my best friend to sit next to me within seconds. Of course i never cry so if she had not guessed it already she would have as soon as i started talking. I told her every detail, which didn't take long because i didn't know much.

I suppose Eddie had been eavesdropping and had heard why i was upset, mad and a little jealous. He came in saying "that's it?" exactly the way he said it in his dad's office once i had confronted him about kissing my sister! "yes Eddie that's it!" I replied, with sarcasm dripping of my tongue. Then, being the best friend she is, Joy decided to intervene "YOU! I CAN'T BELIVE SHE LET HERSELF FALL FOR YOU!" "JOY!" I cannot believe she told Eddie before I told Eddie! Joy, however, carried on speaking like I hadn't said anything. "YOU PUSHED DOWN HER WALLS, SHE LET YOU IN, SHE CONFRONTED YOU ABOUT HER FEARS, YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TOUCH NINA AND THEN YOU KISS HER? EDDIE MILLER/SWEET GET OUT OF THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Then he SCREAMED back at her! "I WANT TO TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND!" then I stood form my position on the bed. "Do you really think we are together after you kiss one of my best friends? Your delusional! now get OUT!" normally I would have shouted but I just didn't have the energy.

Eddie left quietly and i swear i saw a tear roll down his cheek.

Eddie P.O.V.

As I walked out of my girlfrie... ex girlfriends room I ran into the rest of the house. None of them seemed to want to speak so I did, "okay Amber, next step of the plan... Fast!" "coming right up" she replied with a tilt of the head and a smile.

**My chapters are not going to be long, and I won't update fast because i'm only aloud an hour on the computer each day, because we have a family computer and i cant always work on my fanfic's because I have a project. So sorry REVIEW **


	3. I'm getting to the bottom of this!

**Okay, so I'm Sooooooooooooooooo sorry, I haven't updated but I have been on holiday, and had lots of homework, so I have been really busy. **

**I'm not going to bore you with excuses, so on with the story.**

Ambers P.O.V.

Okay, so you are probably wondering what this (genius) plan of mine is, and why I have created it. Well "Peddie" were having "Problems" they both came to me and asked for advice so I, of course, took matters into my own hands. Patricia came to me saying she felt threatened by Nina, and that she would like to do some of that couply mushy stuff, but she could never tell him because he would mock her, which he obviously wouldn't. Because he came to me with the same problem. I know you are properly think 'well why didn't you just set them up to kiss in the rain or something?' and I did try that but victor caught me locking them outside and gave me toothbrush duty (which Alfie, graciously, took for me).

This plan really is genius, I have everyone in on the plan, Nina, Fabi... oh... I forgot someone (other than joy). Okay so Nina, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Mick, and Eddie (of course). Okay... so the plan is Eddie and Nina kiss, and Eddie has to make it up to her, with his (amazing) voice. And they live happily ever after (right after I talk to Fabian). And so phase 2 of the plan will commence!

Fabian P.O.V.

HOW THE HELL COULD SHE DO THAT? WE JUST MADE UP! I TOLD HER SHE WAS MY CHOSEN ONE! I NEED TO TALK TO PATRICIA. I marched up to her room and stormed in, I never normally do that but this is a 'special' circumstance. I saw Patricia on her bed with joy lying next to her. Joy stood walked out and said 'I will just give you too some privacy.' Just as Joy left, I turned to Patricia and noticed she was crying, or at least had been. AND PATRICIA WILLIAMSON NEVER CRIES! Eddie must really mean a lot to her, Patricia means a lot to Eddie to, I know because when ever Eddie has a nightmare he wakes up screaming her name (and also he said so in the tunnels). 'Um... Hey...' I said nervously. She replied with a hug and a "go talk to Nina please, find out what is going on, I can't let Nina see me like this, and if I bumped into Eddie world war Anubis would officially start!" I laughed and left, to talk to Nina. Before I reached Nina's door, however it opened amber steeped out grabbed my t-shirt and pulled me in. She started going on about Nina and Eddie's kiss... I zoned out until I heard the words 'stage kiss, not real and Nina' in the same sentence. I asked her to say what she just said, but a shorter and slower version. She obliged and said "Peddie' were having 'problems' and she needed to sort it out, and she has organised a 'Neddie' stage kiss, for Patricia to find. But she had forgotten to tell me and joy. So Eddie kind of got verbally beat up by a girl half his size. (Which was really funny actually!) And the next stage was in progress with Alfie talking to Joy and Eddie 'getting ready so all I had to do was find Nina and re-start Fabina." And with that I was pushed out the door, right into Nina, I picked her up spun her around kissed her and apologised for not talking together. She graciously accepted my apology and we walked down stairs to help Eddie with part two of 'operation P.I.L.A.' (Peddie in love, again).

Joy P.O.V.

Okay, so after Alfie explained the operation, all I had to do was drag (quite literally) Patricia down stairs... that was not an easy task but as I placed her on the sofa, an ex-boyfriend (who has a sweet voice – Hahahaha, get it sweet? I am so funny – by the way) of hers began phase 2.5 of P.I.L.A.

Patricia P.O.V.

Is it pick on Patricia day or something? I mean come on!

This is getting on my nerves, I do not like being forcefully dragged down the stairs by my best friend! As she kept me on the couch Eddie began to...

**A/N... so, cliff-hanger, what going to happen? Is this a good or bad thing? Will Patricia forgive him, so many questions, and I have all the answers. Hahahaha (failing evil laugh). Well anyway review and I will post the next chapter soon. Love from: ****i-love-u-4eva-and-always**** :D**


	4. What is he doing?

Sorry for the late update, people normally update every week or so, but I am really busy with things going on I'm my life at the moment, and thanks to everyone who reviewed favourite'd/alerted this story. So here is chapter four

[In these brackets and italics is Joy's P.O.V.]

All my friends are coming over  
and I hope nobody told her  
she has a way of turning sunshine into rain

_[This is where Patricia's face looks one of anger, shock and amusement]  
_I got on that shirt she hates  
I just know that face she'll make  
Even though it hurts, she's my favourite pain_ [now Patricia looks really mad!]_

She never drives her car  
she drives me crazy

_[I think Patricia might have to hit something...soon.]_  
She ran outta gas and somehow I'm to blame

I'll take her out and drop her off  
On the outskirts of our town  
I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home  
(so come back home)  
She'll pick a fight for no good reason

_[I know Patricia is thinking 'I do not' but she totally does!]  
_She knows I'll never leave  
I love her half to death but she's killing me

All my friends, they say they like her  
But I know behind my back  
they all think the same things that I do

_[She looked at each one of us in turn and stormed off]_

Patricia's P.O.V.

Okay... although I thought that Eddie singing for me was really sweet, did he have to sing that song? I mean SHE'S KILLING ME? I'm killing him? This is how he expects to get me back? Then he has another thing coming! I stormed upstairs (and as I passed Eddie I gave him a nice hard push).

STUPID BOYS!

Eddie's P.O.V.

"AMBER!" I screamed! How could she have done this? Now Yacker is even more mad at me.

'I said this would happen, but no one ever listens to Alfie...' Alfie said, *insert death glare at Alfie here* "SHUT UP ALFIE! AMBER, what on Earth is happening now?" I screamed. "Now, we move onto the second song, and this is by one of her favourite bands, so she will enjoy." This time we would go to her, because there was no way she was coming to us.

Patricia P.O.V.

I was on my way to drama class when a bell sounded, it wasn't at normal time, but I kept on walking (all by myself because everyone, even Fabian!, had chosen 'Neddie's' side over mine!) I didn't know that the bell meant for everyone to help Eddie with his next 'performance'. Everyone got time off class to help Eddie, thanks to Sweetie Senior. So I carried on to drama, when I got there no one was there, surprise, surprise. The curtains opened and loads of dancers started dancing to sick puppies I hate you (which everyone knows is one of my favourites). Then Eddie stated to sing, again. ***A/N this is going to be a shortened version of the song.* **

**Every time I end up breaking you  
you change into  
something worth keeping  
Every time I'm close to saving you**

I walk out of the drama studio but got carried back in by Jerome and Mick, they were only helping because Joy and Mara wanted 'Peddie' together.

**You grow into  
a sin worth believing  
you're everything I ever wanted but  
it's never enough  
you're never enough  
**

I started to smile, because he was just smirking my smirk, the one that made me melt, and he knew it. I swallowed my feelings and smile, and then made another brake for the door.

**I'll take whatever I can take  
whenever I can take it  
if it ever comes**

I didn't make it, Mick and Jerome stopped me. So I sat down and watched the dancers. Eddie came up behind me and I felt his breath on my neck as he sang.

**I hate you when you're gone  
I hate you turn me on  
I hate the way I need you when  
I don't know where you are**

I put my IPod on, the same song that Eddie was singing came on, typical! I switched the song but could still hear Eddie because of his microphone. He picked me up and I glared at him, he put me down immediately and I went to the other side of the room, the window was unlocked and I started to climb out, when dufus grabbed me from behind again.

**I love it even more  
when I find you on the floor  
I know you think you hate me  
but I will always hate you more**

I still don't understand how he can have so much energy. He is singing dancing carrying me from the window, I mean, come on! When is he going to run out? So I'm just going to sit here for the rest of the song, and smile. Piper says that you can hide a lot with a smile. I never really got it until now. I really like this song and Eddie could be singing it better than the original. I do still really lov-like him. I said like him. Don't argue I know what I said!

**I never knew until I got a taste  
What a waste  
For what I had been through  
'Cause nothing ever really makes that change  
I'm so ashamed  
Of what I did to you  
I had to let you in to feel that rush  
You were too much  
Way too much  
I'll take whatever I can take  
Whenever I can take it  
If it ever comes  
I hate you when you're gone  
I hate you turn me on  
I hate the way I need you when  
I don't know where you are  
I love it even more  
When I find you on the floor  
I know you think you hate me  
But I will always hate you more**

The song finished and I got up to leave, Jerome and Mick stopped me, but Eddie said "just let her go, guys. If I didn't win her back with that, I don't think I will." He waved his hand and the let me pass. I then finally saw how much I meant to him. That one look and I could just tell, no smile could hide that. I left, not wanting to feel anymore guilty than I do already, wait, why should I feel guilty? He cheated on me! Another bell rang, but it kept ringing, fire bell! I panicked, so I went to the dance studio, I knew there was a fire exit there. As soon as I got into the dance studio, I ran to the fire exit, but something was blocking the door. It wouldn't open! Smoke was coming toward me real fast and I knew that it normally wasn't the fire that killed, it was the smoke. I saw a bit of blond hair and knew that Eddie had come to rescue me, and then I blacked out...


	5. FIRE!

**Okay, so here's chapter 5 of 'She's killing me with a smile, really'**

Patricia P.O.V.

The song finished and I got up to leave, Jerome and Mick stopped me, but Eddie said "just let her go, guys. If I didn't win her back with that, I don't think I will." He waved his hand and they let me pass. I then finally saw how much I meant to him. That one look and I could just tell, no smile could hide that. I left, not wanting to feel anymore guilty than I do already, wait, why should I feel guilty? He cheated on me! Another bell rang, but it kept ringing, fire bell! I panicked, so I went to the dance studio, I knew there was a fire exit there. As soon as I got into the dance studio, I ran to the fire exit, but something was blocking the door. It wouldn't open! Smoke was coming toward me real fast and I knew that it normally wasn't the fire that killed, it was the smoke. I saw a bit of blond hair and knew that Eddie had come to rescue me, and then I blacked out...

Eddie P.O.V.

The fire bell rang, and I ushered everyone put of the drama studio. As soon as we were out my dad rushed up to me asking "have you seen Patricia?"

I was alarmed, and instead of asking a valid question, i said "what? No, where is she?"

"I was hoping you would know..." he said nervously, then i remembered something

*Flashback*

Me and Patricia were in the dance studio, she had been finishing practice and i asked her "why have you come to the worst studio in the school, it's so rundown." And she replied with "i like this one, because no-one comes here, it makes me feel safe... for some unknown reason." (I later found out that it was because Rufus, had tryed to kidnap her again, and she hid in her, but that's another story). I nodded and she grabbed her stuff, we left.

"She's in dance studio 3!" I said. My dad looked shocked and shouted at me in alarm, "that studio is closed because the fire exit is broken!" I jumped into action before I realised what i was doing, i set off toward the studio. I got there and saw lots of smoke i covered my mouth with my shirt, and went in. Patricia was trying the fire exit, but as my dad said it was broken. She turned saw me and her face lit up, then she collapsed. I ran to her and picked her up, i ran outside and to the rest of Anubis house, i was coughing violently, and when Patricia came to, so was she.

Patricia P.O.V

When i woke up Eddie had me in his arms and was coughing violently, and as soon as i realised, i started to do the same. I looked around and the rest of Anubis house was running towards us, i could hear them all screaming mine and Eddie's names'. Eddie lay me on the ground and The doctor came over and checked all my vitals, and he told me to go home and rest. We all walked home together, but I didn't speak to Eddie, I wanted to apologise, but it had to be done properly and this wasn't the time. When we got to Anubis, I made everyone wait in the living room and went to get my stereo. I rushed back downstairs and hit play, 'Avril Lavigne, Smile, Karaoke version' blasted and I sang.

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want, when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
But you don't really give a shit  
Ya go with it, go with it, go with it  
'Cause you're fuckin' crazy  
Rock n' roll  
You-ou said "hey  
What's your name?"  
It took one look and  
Now I'm not the same.  
Yeah, you said "Hey"  
And since that day,  
You stole my heart and you're the one to blame  
Yeah  
And that's why I smile.  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
And now  
You turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why,  
I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.  
Last night I blacked out, I think.  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then  
Oh oh  
I Woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you.  
I would do it all over again  
You-ou said "hey (hey)  
What's your name?" (what's your name?)  
It took one look and  
Now I'm not the same.

Yeah, you said "Hey" (hey)  
And since that day, (since that day)  
You stole my heart and you're the one to blame  
Yeah  
And that's why I smile.  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
And now  
You turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why,  
I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.  
The reason why,  
I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want, when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want, when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
And that's why I smile.  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
And now  
You turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why,  
I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.  
The reason why, (The reason, the reason, why)  
I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile  
The reason why,  
I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile

I finished and Eddie hugged me, we shared a passionate kiss and i felt the sparks, and i was sure he did to. I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs, i collapsed on my bed and he crawled in beside me. I am killing him, and we do hate each-other, and we make each-other smile, but the most important thing is that our love is real, and true and nothing (not even me) can mess that up. Because we love-each-other-4eva-and-always.

The next morning at 8 AM! Victor called us downstairs. We were all sitting down, and we were all half asleep, until victor said "I know what caused the fire..." we all listened intently and the next 9 words that came out of victors mouth shocked us all "it was some electrical equipment in the drama studio"

**Sorry, that the end was so suck-y, review anyway. **

**i-love-u-4eva-and-always x**


End file.
